Un finlandés pasado por agua
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Una basta tormenta se presenta en la zona donde Berwald vive. Sin preocuparse de nada y preparado para pasar la tarde acurrucado en el sofá oyendo llover, el timbre repiquetea por la casa y trae consigo una visita inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicado a mi Finlandés, el idiota de mi Tino que no hacía más que darme la plasta para que lo escribiese y...bueno, me ha comprado con unos cuantos mimos y un caramelo ¿Qué le voy a hacer? _

_Espero que lo disfrutes, Lady Sidhiel. Y tú igual, lector~ que también va para ti. _

* * *

La tarde no se presentaba agradable, la incesante lluvia repicaba con fuerza contra el asfalto y el viento azotaba feroz levantando los vestidos y las gabardinas de la gente que corría para resguardarse de aquel comienzo salvaje de tormenta.  
Los niños, a los cuales no parecía importarles en absoluto lo que se avecinaba, hundían traviesos los pies en cada charco que se les presentaba mientras las madres se arrepentían de no haber sacado las botas de agua aquella mañana.

En todo aquel caos, Berwald se sintió afortunado de tener un techo sobre su cabeza y su dicha aumentó cuando el microondas, con su usual pitido, avisó de que su taza de té rojo ya había tomado temperatura.  
Echó las cortinas, escondiendo aquel temporal que hasta hacía escasos minutos había contemplado y se dirigió a la menuda cocina de la casa con una sensación de desazón estrujándole el pecho.

En cierto modo estaba agradecido de pasar aquella tormenta, vendaval o lo que fuese bien metido en casa, con una bebida caliente y acurrucado en el sofá mientras disfrutaba de una buena lectura.

Pero se sentía solo, verdaderamente solo. Echaba en falta una taza más que preparar, un lado de la cama más que hacer o un cepillo de dientes apoyado contra el suyo.

No había cosa que más odiase que pasar las tardes hablando consigo mismo o en su defecto con las paredes, necesitaba escuchar respuestas, quejas, cualquier cosa. Requería otra voz que no fuese la suya o acabaría volviéndose loco.

Tomó la taza con sumo cuidado y hundió la bolsa en el agua caliente, que comenzó a adquirir un color rojizo a medida que el té profundizaba. Estaba a punto de echarse el par de cucharadas de azúcar cuando las dos notas del timbre de la puerta resonaron por la casa.

Intrigado y pensando que fuese quien fuese se estaría calando ahí fuera, aceleró el paso y antes de poder abrir, el sonido volvió a inundar la casa.

-¡Ya voy! –masculló.

Nada más darse de bruces con el exterior, le vio. No llevaba su característico uniforme azul claro, un jersey rojo y unos vaqueros lo habían sustituido. Estaba agazapado bajo un paraguas negro, esperando impaciente a que Oxenstierna le recibiese.

-Pasa, por favor no te quedes ahí, debes estar helado – el sueco se echó a un lado, dejando espacio y haciéndole ver que quería que entrase. Tino no se lo pensó dos veces, cerró el paraguas y pasó a su lado como una exhalación.

-Hola a ti también, por cierto –sonrió de medio lado y alzó su resguardo de la lluvia, que no hacía más que gotear- ¿Dónde puedo…?

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Berwald ya lo había tomado, dispuesto a dejarlo en el paragüero, al lado de la puerta.

-Gracias –murmuró el finlandés- ¿T-te importa que me quede aquí hasta que amaine? Iba camino del supermercado y empezó a caer tan fuerte. Y ese viento, estuve a punto de volarme.

-En absoluto – aclaró muy serio el mayor.

-En verdad no quisiera ser molestia alguna, me quedaré esperando donde me digas. Siento haber aparecido de pronto. Me iré en cuanto apacigüe el tiempo – continuó, como si no hubiese escuchado aquella afirmación. Dando a entender, más o menos, que no estaba allí por gusto. O al menos eso entendió Oxenstierna.

-No me molesta tu presencia en absoluto, si eso te preocupa – se acercó al menor y limpió un hilillo de sangre de su mejilla- ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

-No es nada, no me di cuenta de una rama saliente al caminar y me arañé con ella. Estoy bien – contestó, sin darle importancia y apartando la mano de Berwald de su rostro.

-De igual forma te la limpiaré, siéntate en el sofá –respondió, sin apenas inmutarse, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

El finlandés tomó asiento y se perdió en aquel salón, repasando todo con la mirada. El sueco era recatado hasta con la decoración; todo pulcramente limpio y colocado perfectamente. Nada, absolutamente nada, se salía de la gama de colores a juego con el azul cielo de la habitación.

Parecía un sitio verdaderamente agradable y el mullido sillón de un color blanco impoluto le hacía sentirse a uno como si verdaderamente estuviese en una nube. En una suave y esponjosa nube que, poco a poco, parecía sumirle en un dulce sueño. Incitándole a cerrar los ojos, vista la comodidad, aquella tentación acolchada le hizo caer a los brazos de Morfeo, presa del cansancio.

* * *

El menor abrió los ojos con lentitud, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que recién había sido encendida, puesto que el sol se había escondido hacía un buen rato. Yacía acurrucado en una esquinita, al lado de Berwald, con una manta echada sobre su cuerpo y, extrañamente, vestido con una camiseta gris una talla más grande que no recordaba siquiera que fuese suya.

-Buenas noches –reaccionó el mayor, dejando la taza de té y la galleta sobre la mesa- te quedaste dormido y no quise despertarte, de igual manera tu ropa estaba empapada.

-¿M-me has…desnudado? –cuestionó avergonzado Väinämöinen, azorado de pies a cabeza.

-Claro, no podía cambiarte de otra forma –respondió, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. En el último momento y vista la sonrojez del pequeño, añadió- Siento si ello te ha molestado, pero temía que te resfriases o cogieses una gripe.

-E-entiendo –se aclaró la voz, intentando serenarse- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-En la secadora. Puedes pasar la noche aquí, si quieres. Como puedes comprobar la tormenta aún hace hincapié y no sería indicado salir ahora mismo –volvió a pasar el pulgar sobre su mejilla, esta vez para comprobar que la tirita estaba bien pegada en la piel- te he curado también mientras dormías, no fue nada.

Tino alzó el rostro y plantó un beso suave en la mejilla del sueco, que no hizo sino sorprenderse de aquel gesto.  
Su cuerpo se encendió de golpe y un suave rubor subió a sus mejillas. Todos los músculos decidieron tensarse y una sensación de nudo en el estómago se presentó ante él por primera vez.

¿Estaba nervioso?

-Gracias, por todo esto. A pesar de que en absoluto me agrada la idea de que me hayas quitado la ropa –sonrió, tiernamente- si me acoges, con gusto me quedaré a pasar la noche contigo…eh...contigo pero, no juntos…es decir…bueno, eso.

De improviso y casi inconscientemente, aprovechando que el finlandés se había acercado, Oxenstierna volteó el rostro y depositó en los suaves labios del menor un beso. Casi podría decirse que los posicionó sobre los suyos, esperando ser correspondido.

Y lo consiguió. Aunque lentamente y casi con miedo, Väinämöinen entreabrió la boca y comenzó a moverse despacio, tanteando su primer beso. Alzó tembloroso las manos y las posicionó en el pecho del mayor, estrujando entre los puños la camisa que vestía.

-¿Nunca te he dicho cuánto me gustas, Tino? –preguntó nervioso a medias del beso, dejando a un finlandés jadeante y sonrojado frente a él, con ganas de más contacto- ¿Ni cuánto deseo ser tuyo?

-B-bésame ya ¿Quieres? –le ordenó, tomándolo del cuello y atrayéndolo hacia sí para tomar sus labios de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo acercó para besarle como él le había ordenado, quizá suplicado ¿Qué podía saber? No estaba en sus cabales en esos momentos.

Correspondió al beso, algo más fiero que la primera vez, dejando entrever al chico que verdaderamente estaba consiguiendo llevarle al límite. Aquella sensación tan placentera que comenzaba a emerger en sus adentros le había nublado completamente la razón y lo único que quería en esos instantes era sentir más al menor

Se desabrochó la camisa, despacio, buscando acabar piel contra piel, pues la ropa le resultaba increíblemente molesta. Jamás había sentido su cuerpo encenderse tan rápido.

El finlandés lo imitó, más sonrojado de lo que Oxenstierna jamás lo había visto. Pero sin embargo, bonito.  
La camiseta no tardó demasiado en quedar desparramada por el suelo, junto con su vergüenza. A ella le siguió la impoluta ropa superior del sueco, al cual no pareció importarle que fuese a acabar en tan mal lugar y a arrugarse, para colmo.

VäinämoÏnen se sentó a horcadas sobre él, rozando perversamente su reciente erección contra el bulto del mayor consiguiendo que éste se replantease seriamente si sería indicado tomarlo o no tan rudamente hasta el punto de, quizá, hacerle daño. Aún quedaba algo dentro que le susurraba, preocupado, que no debía hacerlo dado que no quiere herirlo, pero a cada delirante roce esa voz se ahogaba poco a poco en el olvido.

-Berwald…-Tino gimió contra sus labios mientras continuaba aquel desquiciante movimiento de cadera que iba a acabar llevando a ambos al borde de la locura.

Tomándolo de la cadera y pegándolo más a él, Oxenstierna logró tomar sus labios y acallarlo por un breve lapso de tiempo. Los mordió y los succionó, despacio, y sus gemidos quedaron ahogados por unos instantes.

Se sentía deseoso de estar dentro del objeto de su perdición, de la persona por la que tantas veces había suspirado.

La imagen de Tino con la boca entreabierta, azorado y jadeante era lo único que necesitaba para que toda su cordura acabase cayendo del fino hilo del que segundos antes pendía.

-Métetelo…en la boca –jadeó, desabrochando su pantalón y tomando su miembro erecto entre las manos. Cumpliendo con aquello, Väinämoïnen se arrodilló ante su sexo y comenzó a lamerlo, desde la base hasta la enrojecida punta. Todo ello lentamente, buscando desquiciarlo. El menor no era tan inocente como Oxenstierna pensaba.

-D-dentro…-tomó el cabello del menor y lo empujó contra su erección- humedécelo, ayudará a…

Mordió el dorso de su mano, bastante excitado. El finlandés había introducido enteramente toda su extensión en la boca y ello había provocado que sus palabras se quedasen en el comienzo de su garganta.

-¿D-dónde está mi cartera?–preguntó, con un deje de inocencia fingido. Berwald alargó el brazo y tomó de la mesita, al lado del sofá, lo que le había pedido.

Con rapidez, cogió un preservativo de la billetera y lo rasgó. Oxenstierna echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, siempre había creído que Tino era alguien más pueril y recatado.

* * *

Arrodillado sobre el sofá, tomó ambos muslos del menor entre sus manos y lo introdujo lentamente en su interior. Pudo notar como sus adentros se contraían ante la intromisión, presionando poco a poco su miembro y excitándolo más de lo que ya estaba. El rostro del finlandés era ahora una mueca entre placer y dolor. Mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando soportar aquello sin emitir quejido alguno.

-¿E-estás bien? –la voz, aquella que le decía de preocuparse, volvió a alzarse en su cabeza.

Nada más preguntarlo, sintió las piernas del menor entrelazarse en sus caderas, tirando de él contra sí e introduciendo todo su sexo de golpe en el interior. No quería hacerle daño, intentó apartarse pero en cada intento, lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

Un gemido rompió entre sus dientes nada más sentir de golpe todo aquel calor que, poco a poco, envolvía su extensión y lo instaba a terminar dentro de sus entrañas.

Se movía despacio, embistiendo a Väinämoïnen con miedo de poder herirlo si aumentaba la intensidad. Los adentros del finlandés aún se resentían.

-B-berwald…-volvió a gemir, como aquella vez. El susodicho apretó los labios, intentando que aquel gemido que el escuchar su nombre tan sensualmente hubiera conseguido que emanase, no saliese de su boca.

Oxenstierna comenzó a moverse algo más rápido y a medida que oía gemir al menor, sus caderas se topaban contra él de forma cada vez más frenética.

El finlandés se retorcía debajo, presa del placer. Entreabría la boca, jadeante, sin evitar que un par de hilillos de saliva cayesen juguetones de entre sus labios. Deseoso de probarlos, el sueco se adelantó y lo besó, con pasión, jugueteando con la lengua en su interior sin dejar hueco alguno sin probar.

Le excitó tanto sentir los gemidos del menor contra sus labios que, a cada uno de éstos, su sangre parecía hervirle por completo.

Aún embistiéndolo, tomó el miembro de Tino entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo. El finlandés sintió, a cada movimiento, que algo en su interior podía estallar si las medianamente expertas manos de Berwald seguían así.

Cada toque en aquel punto dentro de él conseguía que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espina dorsal, haciéndole arquear la espalda y aumentar el contacto, con la esperanza de volver a rozarlo.

El sueco sintió su orgasmo cerca. Tomó con fuerza las piernas de Väinämoïnen y le embistió aún con más fiereza, deseoso de descargarse de una vez, dada la sensación de ardor en su erección.

Estaba en el punto álgido, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tino arqueó la espalda una vez más y de un gemido bronco se descargó contra su pecho y parte de la mano de Berwald. Segundos después, tras un par de embestidas, era la simiente del mayor la que golpeaba la goma.


End file.
